


Two Kings on the Throne

by Zuhelle



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bleach AU, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, and Shiro is the new hueco mundo king, because DAMN is that outfit fit for a KING, cacao society white ichigo overlord outfit, first NSFW fic, ichigo is the soul king, idk if age difference really matters, tensa was absorbed by the quincy king, this is bleach we're talking about lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: Shiro Zangetsu, Ichigo's hollowfied Zanpaktou, now roamed as the new King of Hueco Mundo. His opposite, Kuro Tensa, was absorbed by the Quincy King. And Ichigo Kurosaki, their wielder, was now hung. Comatose, and captured high in the heavens as the new King of Soul Society. Sometimes the pressure of being king gets to Shiro. Sometimes his anger for the world gets taken out on others. Sometimes his loneliness eats him from the inside. Sometimes, when no one is looking, he'll sneak into the Quincy Palace to taunt the man they call Yhwach. Sometimes, he'll sneak a kiss.And sometimes... the Quincy kisses back.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Yhwach, Hollow Ichigo/Zangentsu/Tensa Zangetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Two Kings on the Throne

The throne room lay empty, the silence crawling along the reflective walls. The large entrance creaked open and was soon shut with small force, but enough to disturb the entire space. 

A sagged king in heavy black robes released a sigh, and made his way over to his beloved large chair. 

His cloak writhed like snakes around his feet, and hissed like fire sizzling in an ingle. 

The boots he wore clapped along the floor, and he agonized every booming step, still yet far from his desired peace. 

The Black King froze as he seemed to feel a presence. He was not alone in this throne room. 

The King let his voice be known, as deep and raspy as it be: 

“Who dares disobey my order for solitude?” 

Not a breath in the air later, and the giddiest of giggles emanated from the upper corner in the room. Yellow eyes flickered, peering down at it’s prey from utop it’s spire. 

“Solitude? Well, I guess yah were always one for tha’ knack of ‘alone time’...hehe..” 

The ghost-like figure flipped once on the ceiling beam it had once rested upon, and landed with a harsh strike of metal against stone. 

Polished black boots recovered from their place upon the floor, and the being stood to full height. Yellow eyes, black horns, long white hair… 

A fluffy white cape, inverted with a rich maroon gave the illusion that this creature’s shoulders were ever so broad. Gold jewels and sparkling material decorated the borders of all the cloth he chose to don. 

“White.” 

“Yhwach.” 

“A king of the hollows you have become, yet I should have expected your refusal for proper etiquette and education.” 

The white being sneered, his long, braided hair waved from his stance. “Still goin’ on about the way I talk, I see. Yah certainly refuse to change.” 

The Black King scoffed, turned away, and continued his quest to his throne. 

Within a flash, the King of Hollows sat relaxed upon the throne meant for the Quincy. 

He crossed his legs off to the side, and leaned upon his fist, propped up by the armrest below. 

Yhwach’s hidden blue eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Remove yourself from my throne, White.” 

The hollow’s smile grew wider, his eyes matching the majesty’s before him. 

“And what if I refuse?” 

Yhwach brought a large palm over his face, caressing a temple. He seemed to take a deep breath, and his eyes opened once more. 

The king licked his lips as his eyes wandered to the nearly bare chest the creature on his throne was displaying. 

The man blinked, and his blue eyes became dark and dangerous. 

“I know why you keep coming back here, White King.” 

“Oh?” The hollow said, his smile unwavering. 

With every statement, Yhwach stepped ever closer. 

“I know why you continue to trespass into my quarters, Hollow Lord.” 

Boots clicking upon the floor; the smile yet lingering on the hollow’s face. 

Large hands gripped the armrests on either side of the throne that White King sat upon. Yhwach leaned over him, engulfing him with a towering black form. 

He leaned in, lips centimeters away from a delicate, white ear pierced with jewels. 

“I know why you keep coming back to ME,  _ Shiro _ .” 

The smile immediately left the hollow’s face, a visible shiver shocking down his spine at the utter of his name. The precious name that should only have ever been used by his beloved, by his Black Zangetsu. The one who abandoned his Quincy heritage to protect his kin, the one who abandoned his culture and previous beliefs against the Shinigami and Hollow. The damned Soul Prince, the eternal Quincy King, the manifestation of it all within their late wielder Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who now laid mutilated in a cell somewhere far above the Society of Souls. 

What became of his zanpaktou, you see before you. The White King, his horse, his hollow. The Black King, Yhwach, who sought out the Zangetsu embedded with Quincy Blood, and absorbed him into his soul, trapping him forever. 

“I’ve dug deep into his memories, and I know how much you mean to him. How much...you mean to  _ me _ ,  **_Shiro_ ** ..” 

The hollow’s form became visibly distressed as Yhwach towered over him further, his hands now gripping metal-protected wrists. 

“You aren’t him, don’t ever compare yourself to him-” 

“Shiro, I’m still in here. We can save Ichigo together.” 

The White King threw a boot into the Quincy’s face, but the black cloak that ever circled it’s master came up like a dozen hands and caught it before it could grace the king’s face. 

_ “He is in here, with me, Shiro. He is me. I am him. He misses you… I….miss...you…”  _

The lips whispering manipulations into the pale ear trailed downwards, brushing the trembling neck below him. 

The hollow gasped, eyelids drooping as his yellow eyes snapped to anywhere else in the room but Yhwach. 

The Black King pushed his way between the hollow’s knees, practically straddling his lap. 

_ “And I know...you miss me too…”  _

Caressing lips met shaking pale ones, and the two kings closed their eyes, both realizing that tonight was going to be long, and yet far ...far too short. 

With every passing minute, the room’s ambience became ever destroyed by the constant clanking of metal against the marble floor. The Quincy King sat back, his eyes absorbing the sight of his work. Shiro lay propped against the massive throne, his legs slightly spread, hands gripping tight to the armrests below him. His limbs finally free of that heavy ebony armor. 

His breath came out heavy, his lips wet and blue from their previous activity. His fluffy-cozy cape was unhooked, and draped across the throne beneath his form. His chest rose and fell harshly, now more bare with the lopsided, poor attempted removal of his V-neck shirt. 

Yhwach’s clothing was in more disrepair than ever. His cloak remained pulsating against his back, as if it were part of his being. But the clothing wrapped around it’s king now became torn, and started to slowly disintegrate for its master’s desires. 

Shiro’s breath hitched when Yhwach leaned into him, no gap between them when his lips were captured once more. The Quincy King took up his knee, and nudged it firmly between the hollow king’s legs. “Ah-” 

Shiro gasped and groaned at the contact, his mouth still being lavished by the taller man. 

Yhwach’s sweating palm gripped the pale flesh beneath it, hooking Shiro’s left leg around his waist. The two broke for air, Yhwach nuzzling the side of the hollow’s neck as the other tilted his head in submission. Their eyes were closed, enjoying the sensations the two brought out of each other. 

The Quincy King unbuckled the belt that tightly held itself onto the hollow’s waist, allowing his pants to slip onto the floor. Rough-skinned fingers slid along white hips as they dragged black boxers downward, freeing the hollow’s aching cock. Yhwach took his fingers, curling them around the length, his stroking agonizingly slow...bringing the hollow further into the brink of insanity. 

Shiro moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head now that he was finally being touched. His chest rose and fell harshly, his breath leaving him with every slithering stroke Yhwach granted him. The Quincy king smirked, pleasured at the sight of the hollow king coming undone before him. 

Yhwach leaned in to caress Shiro’s white neck with his lips, his own breath catching in his throat at a pang in his chest. The two suddenly became desperate, clawing at the remnants of cloth upon eachother’s bodies, saliva strings snapping at every pull-back for air. 

Shiro’s shirt, now unbuttoned, revealed his extravagant black markings upon his chest. But Yhwach noticed the lack of circular black void… the lack of a hollow hole. 

The black-haired male leaned forward, breathing in the scent of the hollow before him; his ear caressing the pale chest beneath him, listening to the heart that pounded there. 

“How curious for a hollow to have a heart…” Yhwach whispered, his voice raspy with desire. 

“Yet you still feel devoid of something, don’t you? **_Shiro_ ** …” 

The hollow clunked his head against the throne behind him, his legs shaking at the seductive voice whispering his name. “You miss Ichigo, don’t you?” 

Yhwach asked, bringing his hand up to caress Shiro’s chin, forcing the hollow to look him in the eyes. 

Yhwach thrusted against Shiro, their bodies rocking on the throne; cocks stiff between them. 

Yhwach pulled at Shiro’s long white braid gently, forcing Shiro’s head to the side once more. The Quincy leaned in, as close as he could to Shiro’s ear and whispered…

_ “But most of all, you miss the feeling of me inside you, don’t you,  _ **_Shiro?_ ** _ ”  _

Shiro gasped, whimpering as a blue blush settled on his features. 

Yhwach’s pace increased, the two continue their rhythm harshly against each other. 

The Quincy King trailed his hands down Shiro’s ribcage, while the hollow’s sharp claws traced circles along Yhwach’s jawline until they reached his neck and squeezed. 

Yhwach snarled, pushing Shiro up further onto the throne, adjusting their positions. “I know you can’t do it, Shiro. I know you can’t kill me, no matter how much you want to. Because your beloved is still here… I am still here…  _ my darling dragon _ …” 

Tears streamed from Shiro’s face at the mere term of endearment uttered before him. 

The Quincy King trailed his tongue along white muscle at the base of the hollow’s neck. 

“My sweet, feisty little dragon… let me relieve you… let me touch you…” 

Black, gooey reiatsu formed into Yhwach’s palm and crawled out onto his fingers. A squelching noise became silenced as Yhwach pressed into the hollow beneath him. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open, and he hissed at the sudden sense of intrusion. 

He struggled against the man, his instincts wild as his eyes became alight, hoping to fend off the man, to push him away. Yhwach ground against Shiro’s again, hoping to distract the distraught hollow. 

Shiro felt like a cornered animal. He felt shame. He felt relieved. Yet he felt longing. Ichigo was locked up in some prison far above the most corrupt Society of Souls the universe has ever seen, and his loving partner now resided... absorbed within this evil man now fucking him from the inside. 

The universe was a cruel joke, yet Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to truly pull away. He had been away from Tensa too long. His heavenly chain that bound him to fluffy gentle kisses and calming arms. And Yhwach, as of tonight, his rough posture has been more slouched, his kisses lingered too long, and his audacity to even be fucking the king of hollows against his own throne… 

Tensa was no doubt still in there somewhere. 

And one day soon, Shiro would rescue him. 

The hollow was brought out of his thoughts by a particularly rough thrust. He nearly blacked out at the sensation, a loud cry shot past his sharp teeth and echoed in the room around them. Yhwach grunted, his thrusts picking up pace, slamming the hollow into the throne roughly every other second. 

Yhwach sat up straighter and moaned at the feeling of being inside the hollow. To feel these sensations first hand gave him a better understanding as to why the Zangetsu part of him craved the hollow’s body; why it craved to hold the porcelain face and kiss it so preciously. 

This creature destroyed hell. It has decimated his cities; it has murdered his finest warriors, and yet here it lays before him, moaning, crying, and writhing… completely at his mercy. 

It made him wild. 

The draw of instinct, yes, this hollow must have been affecting him… intentionally or not, they could not refuse the call of instinct. 

Yhwach slammed his palms against pale wrists as their clasped hands cluttered to the throne’s wall. Their thrusts were heavy, their abdomens creating friction between them, Shiro’s cock squeezing from the pressure. 

He was loud, refusing to shy away from his pleasure. It almost made Yhwach proud to know this hollow...HIS hollow... would voice his gratitude so profoundly. Perhaps he should do the same. 

The rhythm was fast, their voices hoarse, and gasping for breath. 

Suddenly, Shiro threw his head to the side, his eyes rolling, and his voice caught in his throat. 

His pleasured face was enough to send Yhwach over the edge too, as the two kings climaxed together, their voices were strangled, almost eliciting a sensual harmony that only they shared in all the world. 

Yhwach collapsed against Shiro on the throne, the two could barely keep their eyes open. 

Shiro’s forehead laid resting against the broad chest of the Quincy king, listening hungrily to the heart beat within. 

If Shiro had not exhausted his vocal cords, he would have laughed. To think one would want to fuck, marry, AND kill their nemesis was so very amusing to him. 

Yhwach sat back, looking down at Shiro for a moment before capturing his lips in a sloppy, but desperate kiss. 

Shiro’s eyelids fluttered, his energy depleted as if Yhwach had sucked the life out of him. 

Their lips slowed, but their breaths were just as harsh. 

The Quincy King pulled away, watching Shiro’s eyes droop as tears seemed to form in his eyes. 

A loud knock at the door disturbed the room, making the Quincy stutter in surprise. Yhwach’s cape shot upward like black wings, covering their bodies upon the silver throne. 

“My lord?” 

Yhwach turned his head to face his younger brother Jugram, who was now peering through the doorway. “Are you alright, my lord? I heard screams.” 

The blonde straightened, but his head cocked to the side in suspicion. “Sir, why are you sitting like tha-” 

**“Jugram.”**

The blue-eyed young man shifted to attention at his name. 

**“Leave me. No one, under any circumstances, is to disturb me for the rest of the day. Do you understand?”**

Jugram looked as though he wanted to say something, but gave a silent nod. He turned and shut the door quietly. Yhwach snapped his fingers, and the door gave a “click”, indicating it was now locked. 

The Quincy King’s wings dropped, and he turned to face the hollow below him. Shiro had held his breath when their unwanted guest had arrived, but with the young prince finally gone, the hollow had gasped, and continued to pant heavily from exhaustion. 

Yhwach smirked as he leaned forward. He nuzzled into the hollow’s neck and breathed in deeply, mesmerized by his aroma. He licked his way upward until he reached the hollow’s mouth and kissed him once more. He pulled Shiro until he was upright; no longer slouched in such an awkward position. 

Yhwach switched their poses; he was now sitting on the throne, and Shiro was nestled in his lap, his body leaning into the Quincy King’s on one side. 

“You didn’t put up much of a fight…” Yhwach observed, hoping to scratch away at the hollow’s pride. 

“Neither did you…” Shiro whispered, his expression determined with a hint of longing. 

Yhwach faltered at that comeback, unable to defend himself. 

Blast it… Tensa within his soul, was having a greater effect on him than he had realized. He sighed, giving in to the accusation. 

A large hand smoothed it’s way down white, soft flesh until it reached the curve of his ass. 

Yhwach gave it a little squeeze, and Shiro launched forward to bite the older man’s shoulder. 

The Quincy king hissed in shock, but didn’t push away. 

The hollow’s blue tongue erected outward, licking the blood that lingered from his incision. 

A sharp smile graced his face, and his eyes flickered to gaze at the Quincy from aside. 

“You thought our little meeting was over, did you?” 

Shiro adjusted himself, twisting on Yhwach’s lap until he found a spot comfortable enough to come face to face with the raven-haired Quincy. 

He could already feel the older man’s cock throbbing beneath him, begging for more. 

Yhwach gulped, his blue eyes staring downward at Shiro’s prominent erection. 

His heart pounded, and his eyes narrowed. He matched the smile of the hollow as he licked his lips. 

The Espada shifted his hips, creating a teasing friction beneath him. 

Yhwach sighed with pleasure, his eyes rolling upward as his eyelids fluttered. 

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it, **_Shiro_ ** …” 

The two leaned inward, embracing each other harshly. Shiro’s arms encased Yhwach’s neck; and Yhwach’s large palms gripped pale hips, nails digging into the rough skin beneath. 

Shiro’s blue tongue traced the curve of Yhwach’s lower lip, and the Quincy King cursed at the smile he could feel against his own mouth. This hollow was dangerous, it brought out impulsive desires, instinctive attraction… all things Yhwach abstained. 

But not tonight. 

Tonight, they would go wild. Explore their passion, satisfy the desperation to fill their fractured souls with each other’s bodies and cries. 

The war between them would be put on hold in these scarce moments. 

And no one, not a soul, would ever know. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh- I'm so embarrassed. This is my first ever NSFW fic. This was sitting in my folder for months, finished, and untouched because I didn't have the courage to upload it until now. But now it is. SO JUDGE ME AS YOU WILL, WORLD. I shed the falsity cloak of an innocent mind unabashed. 
> 
> \--  
> I'd also like to clarify Ichigo became the new Soul King before Yhwach attacked in the AU. I haven't worked out the details exactly. Maybe it had something to do with Aizen, or the old Soul King became weak... idk. It's pretty up in the air.


End file.
